The Hair Cut
by TwoSiblWriting
Summary: On how Pansy and Draco, 6 years old childs, learnt that they had more on common than they thought. And how they became best friends over an haircut, and a revolutionary act.


Disclaimer : JK Rowling

Autor : Guhmio

N/a : This is my first fanfiction in English ! I had a beta, but English isn't my first language. If there is some errors, please tell me

I just love the idea of Pansy and Draco being best childhood friends too much -

 **T** he Malfoy and the Parkinson families knew each other since long before each heir was born. The kids knew each other since their first time outside of their homes.

They talked to each other, more so because anything was better than boredom than because they felt connected in someway.

It changed when they were 6 years old.

Draco wondered were the little girl was. It was one of those meeting-for-the-conveniences and it was the first time Draco was alone. He sat in the living room for as long as the meeting lasted. He had looked everywhere for the girl; the little Malfoy knew she had to come as much has he did.

He thought he saw her once; but the glimpse of dark hair disappeared as fast as it appeared and when he checked the hallway, it was empty.

She was here the next time. Little girl in a green dress too hot for the season, her hair cut surprisingly short. Draco didn't dare to ask, but she answered his silent question anyway.

"- I cut it.

-But, why ?

-Because "Your hair looks just like your mother's". And I hate it.

-You hate your hair ?

-I don't. It's her, that I hate."

Draco stayed silent. How dare she says such a thing ! It was impressive. Really stupid, and dangerous. But impressive.

That's when Draco decided they would be friends. Even if it is for the weak: because Pansy was strong, looking right in front of her even if Draco knew why she was wearing long sleeves in the middle of summer and why she couldn't walk properly. He smiled at her and she happily answered.

"- I love my mom. She reads me bedtime stories even if it should be the elves' work.

-What about your dad ?

-He's… my dad.

-Yeah. I understand. She's my mother, too."

And Pansy decided that they would be friends. That she was going to protect the little boy staring with fear in his eyes at his father. She would protect him from his father and from every harm. Because Pansy was strong, stronger than everyone and everything.

When the not so little teenagers sat together on Draco's bed, years later, they felt again what they had felt that day.

Draco watched Pansy crying, helpless not because it was the first time he saw her cry but because she seemed so fragile and he didn't know what to do.

The silent charm and the closed curtains kept them from the outside world, so the blond boy awkwardly took Pansy in his arms, feeling the tears forming in his eyes.

"- What's going on, Pansy ?

-I cant. It's too much… I want to take my wand, a bag of money and you and go somewhere no one will know me.

-I'm sorry, Pans'. We will do it. I'll come with you. When the war is over…

-I want to go now ! I don't want to go to war ! We are children, Draco !

-I know ! I'm sorry. I want to go too. I'm sorry.

-It's not your fault. Hey, you know what I feel ?

-What do you feel ?

-I feel like this day, when we were kids, when I cut my hair. I remember watching the door knob being turned and the fear I felt. And then my mom entered and she started yelling, but all I could see was my hair on the floor and felt so… free. I was scared. I thought I would die. But hey, at least no one would say I had my mother's hair.

-I remember. I had looked for you the whole day, wondering where you were and why on earth could you not be here. Then I saw you and the first thing I thought was that you were prettier like this.

-Did you really ?

-I did. You looked strong too. I decided I'd be your friends this day.

-Me too. I don't regret it.

-I don't either. Hey, let's plan our escape."

The talked way after the moon rose up, planing a life where no one would know them, in each other arms. They wiped the dried tears on their cheeks and promised each other they would survive this war.

Les familles Malfoy et Parkinson se connaissaient bien avant que leurs héritier.e.s ne soient né.e. Les enfants se connaissaient depuis leur première fois en dehors de leur maison.

Ils se parlaient, plus parce que tout était mieux que l'ennui que parce qu'ils se sentaient connectés d'une façon ou d'une autre.

Cela changea quand ils eurent 6 ans.

Draco se demandait où était la petite fille. C'était une de ces rencontres-pour-les-convenances et c'était la première fois que Draco était seul. Il s'asseya dans le living room pour aussi longtemps que la rencontre dura. Il avait chercher la petite fille partout. Le petit Malfoy savait qu'elle avait l'obligation de venir autant que lui.

Il pensait l'avoir vu à un moment ; mais l'eclat de cheveux noir disparu aussi vite qu'il était apparu, et quand il vérifia le hall d'entrée, il était vide.

Elle était là la fois suivante. Petite fille dans une robe verte trop chaude pour la saison, les cheveux étonnement courts.

Draco n'osa pas demander, mais elle répondît a sa question silencieuse tout de même.

« - Je les ai coupés.

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Parce que « Tu as les même cheveux que ta mère » et je déteste ça.

-Tu détestes tes cheveux ?

-Non. C'est elle, que je déteste. »

Draco resta silencieux. Elle osait dire une chose pareille ! C'était impressionnant. Vraiment stupide, et dangereux. Mais impressionnant.

C'est à ce moment que Draco décida qu'ils seraient amis. Même si c'est pour les faible : parce que Pansy avait l'air forte, regardant droit devant elle même si Draco savait pourquoi elle portait des manches longues en plein été et pourquoi elle ne pouvait pas marcher correctement. Il lui sourit et elle répondit joyeusement.

« - J'aime ma maman. Elle me lit des histoires le soir, même si ça devrait être le travail des Elfes.

-Et ton papa ?

-C'est… mon père.

-Ouais. Je comprend. C'est ma mère, aussi. »

Et Pansy décida qu'ils seraient amis. Qu'elle allait protéger ce petit garçon qui regardait son père avec de la peur dans les yeux. Elle le protégerais de son père et de toutes les blessures. Parce que Pansy était forte, plus forte que tout et tout le monde.

Quand les plus-si-petits adolescents s'assirent sur le lit de Draco, bien des années plus tard, ils ressentirent à nouveau ce qu'ils avaient ressentit ce jour là.

Draco regardait Pansy pleurer, immobile non pas parce que c'était la première fois qu'il la voyait pleurer mais parce qu'elle avait l'air si fragile qu'il ne savait pas quoi faire. Le sort de silence et les rideaux tirés les coupaient du monde extérieur, alors le garçon blond ouvrit maladroitement ses bras à la brune, en sentant des larmes se former dans ses yeux.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Pansy ?

-Je ne peux pas. C'est trop… je veux prendre ma baguette, un sac d'argent, toi et m'enfuir quelque part ou personne ne me connaîtra.

-Je suis désolé, Pans'. On le fera. Je viendrai avec toi. Quand la guerre est finie…

-Je veux partir maintenant ! Je ne veux pas faire la guerre ! Nous sommes des enfants, Draco !

-Je suis désolé ! Je suis désolé. Je veux partir aussi. Excuse moi.

-Ce n'est pas ta faute. Hey, tu sais comment je me sens ?

-Comment tu te sens ?

-Je me sens comme ce jour, quand on étaient petits. Quand je me suis coupé les cheveux. Je me souvient avoir regardé la poignée de la porte tourner, et la peur que j'ai ressentit. Puis ma mère est arrivée et elle s'est mise à hurler mais tout ce que je pouvais voir était mes cheveux sur le sol et je me suis sentie tellement… libre. J'avais peur. J'ai cru que j'allais mourir. Mais hey, plus personne ne pourrait dire que j'avais les cheveux de ma mère.

-Je m'en souvient. Je t'avais cherché toute la journée, me demandant comment et pourquoi tu pouvais ne pas être là. Et puis je t'ai vu et la première chose que j'ai pensé, c'est que tu était plus belle comme ça.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui. Tu avais l'air forte aussi. C'est ce jour là que j'ai décidé qu'on serait amis.

-Moi aussi. Je ne le regrette pas.

-Moi non plus. Hey, préparons notre fuite. »

Ils parlèrent bien après que la lune soit haute dans le ciel, préparant une vie ou personne ne les connaîtrait, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Ils essuyèrent les larmes sur leur joues et se promirent qu'ils survivraient à cette guerre.


End file.
